lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Centro di registrazione
| Ultima= | Connessione=Usato per registrare Roger e Ben, ed in seguito, Kate, Jack, e Hurley | Status=abbandonato | Scopo=Registrazione delle reclute nel Progetto DHARMA }} Il Centro di registrazione è un gruppo di edifici costruiti dal Progetto DHARMA con lo scopo di registrare e indirizzare le nuove reclute. Progetto DHARMA }} 's induction video as shown in the Processing Center]] Newcomers to the Island would be welcomed in the Processing Center, where they would undertake an induction process. When Roger was inducted, he and Ben watched a brief video on the DHARMA Initiative and the barracks area, which stressed the importance of staying inside a high frequency sonar fence. Following this, the new members would be assigned their professions, their tasks, and duties. Once this had taken place, they would then be members of the DHARMA Initiative. There is also a station where a Staff doctor/member gave injections to the arrivals, presumably for the sickness. Roger confronted Opal after learning he would be a "Work Man" or janitor. It is here that Ben first met Annie, who offered him a Apollo Bar. 1977 videos, Jack meets him face-to-face in the Processing Center.]]Sawyer means to hide Hurley, Jack, and Kate within the DHARMA Initiative in order to protect them when they too travelled back in time to 1977. He and Juliet rearranged the sub manifest and work assignments, and Sawyer returned to where he had left them in the North Valley. When he arrived with changes of clothing, Sawyer informed them that they had 10 minutes until a group of new recruits arrived on the submarine, and that they were to infiltrate that group. Sawyer then drove them in the DHARMA van to the Processing Center. When they arrived, Sawyer briefed them on the process, and told them that he "had their back". The three proceeded inside where they watched the same video Roger and Ben had seen previously, received their DHARMA jumpsuits, and work assignments. At first, Kate was left standing alone, and she was questioned by Phil, who said she was not on the list or the sub manifest. Juliet arrived at the last moment before the situation escalated, bringing a revised list with Kate's name on it. Kate was then assigned to work with Juliet. Meanwhile, Jack, who had seen Dr. Pierre Chang under various aliases on the Swan Orientation film and Pearl Orientation video, met Chang face-to-face. Chang apologised for the lack of organisation, citing the birth of Amy's baby the night before as the reason the process was disrupted. He also mentioned he had been dragged out of his lab. 2007 and Sun stand outside the rundown Processing Center in 2007.]] enter the house]] When Ben leaves the group of Ajira Airways Flight 316 survivors on the Hydra Island beach, Sun follows him until he doubles back behind her and confronts her. He explains he is going to "their Island", and asks if she would like to join him. Frank, who saw Sun leave and followed her in worry, joins them and expresses his concern about Sun trusting Ben. Ben leads them to a trio of outrigger and reveals the location of a dock on the Island. Sun sneaks up behind him and knocks him out with a boat oar. Sun and Frank paddle across to the main Island, and arrive at the dock at night. Walking along the dock, they see debris scattered about and hear the monster rustling through the jungle near the end of the dock. Arriving at the Processing Center, they find the place disheveled and apparently deserted, its sign now hanging from one of two hooks. The two hear the whispers, then a light goes on inside the Processing Center. A door opens and a silhouetted figure greets them. He identifies himself as Christian, and when Sun asks about her husband, he beckons them inside. Inside, the center was dirty and unkempt, with papers strewn around, file cabinets with open drawers, and dirty DHARMA signs and pictures. Christian locates a picture from 1977 on the wall. When he shows it to Frank and Sun, they see their friends in a recruiting photo from the DHARMA Initiative. Christian says "I'm sorry, but you have a bit of a journey ahead of you." Location While the precise location of the Processing Center has not been stated in canon, examination of screencaps from , and show at least three distinct docks on the Island: Pala Ferry dock, the harbor and warf dock and a different dock next to the Processing Center. Evidence from points to the harbor dock location next to the landlocked valley where the Barracks is located, based on the short walk Locke and Alex took there before Locke blew up the sub. This is likely the dock where Juliet arrived in . It also has a covered bench at the top of the dock which is not found on the other dock. The sub was also shown parked near a different dock, in , when it was used to transport the new recruits to the Island, notably a young Ben and his father. This dock differs in both the lack of bench seating, and the addition of white picket wood fencing that runs the last quarter or so of the dock on the land side. When Frank and Sun walk to the end of the dock, this fencing is seen in disarray, partially knocked over. This evidence suggests this dock was used to dock the sub when new recruits were arriving at the Island under DHARMA to induct them at the Processing Center, while the more convenient Harbor dock was used by the Others for trips to and from the Barracks.